Dragon Sanctuary
by crysintia
Summary: You know the very cliche story, Lucy loves Natsu but Natsu likes Lisanna or so Lucy thinks...but as she rans away what if Loki took her to a sanctuary of sorts. Not really any NaLi. Nalu in all. Will be editing story to fix problems. 1, 2, and 3 are done
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are reading this for the first time you are reading the slightly edited verison. All I did was fix some grammar problems.**

**Lucy POV:**

One minute I'm in the forest crying my eyes out, the next I was trying to breath and get loose of the two men who had me pinned to a tree with my keys and whip out of my reach and no way out. How did I get into this situation. Oh wait I remember now.

_"Lucy,come and sit with us and get to know Lisanna! You'll love her."Natsu yelled across the nomal racket of Fairy tail that I used to love so much. I walked over and slid in next to Ezra.I didn't bother to say hello because everyone except me were to busy interrogating Lisanna to notice I had heard Natsu and came over. I inwardly sighed knowing the thoughts I were having were selfish and I should be happy, right? Wrong. I kept thinking 'I wish I wasn't being ignored right now', or 'I wish it was me beside that knuckle-head', or worse of all 'maybe I should leave the gulid for a little while'. I thought about the last two the most. I can't believe I love that flame-headed moron but, hey love is blind. I felt unneed and unwant. So I got up and left. I don't know if anyone saw me leave but, if they did, they didn't care enough to stop me._

_I got back to my house and fell on my bed and cried. That's when I decided my idea from early was a good one. That I should leave the guild for a little while. I grabbed all the stuff I needed, my keys, whip, clothing, etc., and my novel, left a note for an intruders aka Natsu, Ezra, Gray, and Happy and locked the door behind me. I took one last look at the house and ran away from my home._

_When I stopped for the night, the gold orb in the sky had fallen and the silver one was rising. I started to think and when I did my thoughts were drawn to Natsu and Lisanna. That's when I started crying. I sat there crying knowing that Natsu loved Lisanna not me and I would be one of those girls in books I hate because their in love with a boy in love with another girl. That's when I was pinned to a tree by the two strange men who asked me if I wanted to play._

I tried to get out of their grasps but I couldn't. "HELPPP!" I screamed knowing full and well no one would hear.

"It's all right pretty girl we just want to have some fun" One of them slurred. His face was in mine and his breath reeked of alcohol.

I closed my eyes tight not wanting to see what happened next to me. When nothing happened, I cracked one of my eyes. I saw in front of me Loki and to badly beaten up men. "Keep your hands off of Lucy, scum" Loki said with menacing tone. The two men stagered to their feet and ran, or I should say lumped, away as fast as they could." You ok, Lucy?" he asked me with concern.

"Thank you Loki," I said with a few tears still in my eyes."How did you know-"

Loki cut me off "Aries and I were watching you. Ever since you guys came back from Edolas, you been acting funny. And it's not that hard to put two and two together. So you are upset about Lisanna and Natsu?"

"Loki," I said weakly with fresh tears on the verge of spilling over, "Do you know somewhere I could hide out and gather my thoughts?"

"No I don'-. Wait, I do but the question is if she will let you stay." He answered with questioning look.

"She who?"

"Lucy, follow me and I'll explain on the way." I gather my stuff up and told him I was ready. "Lucy have you ever heard of the three dragon sisters of light, dark, and balance?"

"My mother told me the story a long, long time ago. I can vaguely remember it. What's so important about the tale?" I strained to remember the story from so long ago.

"I'll tell you it again so you can remember. The dragons of light, dark, and balance are like celestial spirits but they take human hosts and they don't obey the celestial king. The host can't die of old age and can do all forms of magic. Their jobs are to protect the sky, earth, and sea. The host are said to always be sisters like the dragons themselfs and are normally orphans. Each host cares for a sort of garden i guess you can say. The dragon of dark cares for the stars, moon, and the sun. The dragon of light cares for the plants, animals, and varies other thing like books. And last but not least the dragon of balance cares for the sea, rivers, and other bodies of water and it's creatures." Loki explained all this as we walked.

"I remember it now but why is it so important?" I asked a little impatiently.

" Because your going to go stay with the dragoness of light." Loki said very calmly.

**Did you love? Hate? Please review it makes me want to keep writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you notice my story now has a name yeah...thank you naturelover182 for giving me the idea and the other reviewers too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this but my OC and The place she lives.**

**Lucy POV:**

When Loki and I finally go to this garden of hers, my jaw dropped so far you could see it in the underworld. The first thing you see when you get there is a field filled with flowers. There were some I didn't even think still existed. There were animals too, but as soon as they saw as they ran away. Loki looked over at me and laughed at my expression.

"I had the same look when I first saw it too," Loki said with a big grin which dropped fast as he said,"I hope she's not in a bad mood. When she is, she's a bit-"

"Now what am I when I'm in a bad mood Loki?" A feminine voice said out of nowhere. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I begrudgingly, slightly fearing the figure behind me, looked over my shoulder and saw a woman who was about as tall as Loki and had deep gray eyes that seemed almost timeless. She had a pretty face and not just long but extremely long, blonde hair that went to her waist. She wore a silvery jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes. The jeans were just short so you could see her socks. One was blue plaid and the other had cats on it.**(if you have ever read percy jackson, the outfit is a little like the hunters) **

"You are not wearing matching socks." I said kind of dumbly before I could stop myself. I feel like an idiot now.

The woman laughed and said"No, I never do. It's a old superstition that if you wear matching socks, bad stuff will happen to you. Ever notice you are always wearing matching socks when bad stuff happen to you?" I shook my head and let out a small laugh myself at her reasoning skills. She turned to Loki and asked,"So, is this your contractor, Loki? She looks like how you described her."

'So he's talked about me to her before.' I thought with a questioning glance to Loki. If he's said a single bad thing, I'm going to knock his teeth out.

"I have not said anything bad about you Lucy and, yes this is her. Do you mind if she stays her for a little while?" Loki asked with a pleading look. He made a puppy dog face at her, which is odd considering he's a lion.

She gave me a look that made me I feel that she could look into my soul. "Yes she can stay in two conditions. One, she helps me out around here and two, you, Loki, must confess your undying love for Aries." She said with a huge grin on her face. She winked at me when she said the second one.

"**I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ARIES!" **Loki screeched at the woman.(god Lucy learn the woman's name already)Loki had a huge blush on his face and with that he left with a poof.

"He's good a just poofing away form the truth." She said. She then turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name." I said slightly embarrassed that I just now asked her name.

"Oh right sorry I didn't mention it before. My name is Lucia and the two tailed cat coming over is called Kirara." As she said this, a kitty ran out of the forest and jumped on to her shoulders.

"AAAAAHHHHHH It's So Cute!" I cried. Kirara looked up at me and smelled me. Not seeing my as a enemy, I hope, she laid her head back down.

"Come on. I'll show you my library." Lucia said as she started to the rising sun. I think I might just like it here.

**I know a little Aries / Loki action...i find those two cute together so there will be a hint of them in it. I know it was shorter...this is my first good fanfiction so it may have some short chapter**

**Natsu:**When am I coming in?

**Next chapter so shut up and eat your cookie**

**Natsu:**okay

**Please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok another chapter is done and over...btw this is in natsu's point of view from the beginning when he yells lucy to come over. Oh and I don't own Fairy tail and never will.**

**Natsu POV:**

"Lucy come here and meet Lisanna!" I yell across the guild. I kind of hoped she heard me. People think I don't notice anything and I'm thick but ever since we came back from Edolas, Lucy has been acting weirder than usual. Even Happy had notice Lucy been kind of depressed. If she did come over, I didn't see her through the crowd around us or should I say Lisanna. I would break into her house later and talk to her anyway to find out what was wrong. Maybe she'll have food there.

***Time skip to after sunset (after Lucy left her house)***

"Her door is locked, Happy see if any of the windows are unlocked." I called to Happy who was already checking the windows.

"Aye, this one is cracked. I'll go in and unlock the door." Happy said as he crawled under the crack. A couple minutes later, the door unlocking and I was inside. "She's not here. I've already checked." Happy said with a sad tone. That's when I noticed her novel and some of her other stuff were gone. I double-check even though Happy said she wasn't here.

I walked over to her writing desk and noticed she had wrote a note that said

_Dear intruders aka Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Ezra,_

_Sorry I didn't tell face to face but right now I need a break from the guild. I'm not quiting or anything so don't get the wrong idea. I just taking a vacation to gather my thoughts. I don't know when I'll be back but until then I have some rules about my house_

_One, No burning, freezing, cutting, or doing any harm to my apartment._

_Two, Don't go through my stuff or So help me I will skin you guys alive._

_Three, You break something, You better be prepared to replace it._

_Again sorry for leaving and not telling you guys to your face. Tell the guild I said Good-bye._

After reading the letter, I ran to the guild, not even bothering to close her door. Hopefully, Happy closed it behind me. Lucy would not just do this without telling us. She would not, would she?

"She's gone" I said quietly because the whole guild got quiet when I slammed through the doors. All eyes were on me.

"Who's gone?" Ezra asked from the bar where she had been talking to Mirajane and the old man.

"Lucy's gone" I said weakly but loudly so they could hear me.

"You're joking right, Natsu. Lucy just wouldn't leave like that."Gray said from the booth he and Juvia were at.

"Do I Look Like I'm Joking To You." I struggled to keep my voice calm and controlled. I think he could tell I wasn't in the mood to play with him.

"Alright everyone go out and find her. We can't have one of our own missing." Master yelled to the guild. Everyone but Ezra, Gray, Juvia, Happy, who just got here from Lucy's house, and me left to go search for Lucy. "Alright Natsu mind showing us what you have clutched in your hand." Master asked as he held out his hand. I had forgot I had he note in my hand from her house.

"It's the letter she left behind."I handed Master the letter." You might want to turn on the light so you can see it." The night sky was pitch black with no moon tonight. It's as if Lucy took the moon with her when she left. He read the letter out loud and said we would continue the search tomorrow.

The next day was a sad day. We searched all around and checked the train station and port to see if they had saw her. No one had seen her or anyone who fit that description.

After sunset, when my team and I with the addition of Juvia returned to the guild, we came face to face with Loki. "Hello guys" He said like he was there everyday.

"Where's Lucy?" Ezra questioned him knowing he would know where his owner was. He didn't smile or show in warmth in his face like he usually does.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." He answered quite simply.

"And why the Hell not?" I yelled at him. Luckily the guild was empty except for Master and Mirajane.

"She told me not to"Loki said very calm trying to calm me down with the tone of his voice. It wasn't helping one bit.

"Why would Lucy not want us to know where she was?" Juvia asked in a calm tone that matched Loki's.

"Not Lucy. She doesn't know I'm even here. The girl she's staying with told me not to tell anyone." He reply like the answer should have been obvious. " If you want to find Lucy,  
I can take you but the girl might put you through some hard test."

"Like we care. When are we leaving?"Gray answered the thought everyone had in their head.

"Tomorrow with the rising sun. So for now, good night." and with that he left.

**Yeah this chapter is longer than the other sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in the past few chapters. Someone point them out and I'll probably go through and edit it to make them right. Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIme for the next grim adventures of billy and mandy...Oh wait wrong show...Who Put this in the script. Stupid monkeys don't get the scripts right ever. If anyone asks about the whole non-matching sock thing, my mom has a friend who never wore matching socks a day in her life and the first day she did, she got into a car wreck. On to the story now, Lights, Hide your scripts, and action**

**Disclaimer: If I owned fairy tail why would I be on here, just sayin.**

**Lucy Pov:( this takes place while Loki is talking to them)**

I think I have died and gone to heaven. Her library is HUGE! It took forever to get here, it's already night and we left for here at sunrise. But it's probably because she showed me the rest of this place before she showed me the library.

"Lucy, you remember how I said you had to help out around here in order to stay right." Lucia said as she waved her hand and a book as big as Taurus jumped off the top shelf and landed with a loud THUD! on the table in front of us. " Your job while your here is to look after the library." She waved her hand again and all the dust on the book vanished in a mini-tornado and it ran over to the trash can.

"The book hunters, which are small animals,normally wolfs or foxes, bring new books here and just lay them around, so you need to reorganize it when a new one comes in. This book," she pointed to the big book she dropped from the shelf, "is a magic book that has the name of every book in here and adds new ones when they come in. This will be your reference. You work one day and get the next day off unless you want to work. Now do you have any questions?" She finished her speech and turned to me.

"Yes. Am I allowed to read the books here?" I asked timidly, scared she would say no.

"Of course you can read them. What kind of genre do you like?"Lucia said as a smile streched on to her face.

"Any kind. This place is great. I'm glad I get to work here." A smile streched across my face as well.

"Sissy are you here?" a little voice called out. A head popped out from behind a shelf. "There you are." The little girl turned to me " Whose this?"

"Hello, Alice." Lucia said to the little girl. "This is Lucy, she's going to be working here in the library.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how are you today" Alice questioned me. This is the first time I actually looked at her. She had blonde and black hair that streaked between the two colors and wore a long elegant dress that was turquoise and shined like the sun was reflecting off it. She had on flat dress shoes that were the same color as the dress.

"I'm fine. I like your dress, it's very pretty." I replyed with the smile still on my face. She was cute little girl.**(cute like little kid cute)**

"Thanks, it reflects the state of the sea right now. It's health with not a drop of pollution." Alice said returning the smile as she looked up to look me in the eye.

'So she's the host of the dragoness of balance huh.' I thought she it made sense because the dragoness of darkness would probably have black hair.

"So you want to play a game?"Alice asked with a mischievous smile on her face widen.

**Natsu POV:(morning when they leave)**

"Where are those three?"I asked very annoyed. I was sitting at the bar with Loki. The only other people here right now was Mirajane, who was cleaning the bar and humming a toneless song, Happy, who was munching on a fish, and Master, who was in his office.

"Natsu, it's a half hour before sunrise they have some time." Loki said impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. Just than the doors opened and Gray, Juvia, and Ezra walked in.

"Finally let's go" I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bag. Loki did the same this and Happy gave the fish bone to Mirajane to throw away.

"Follow me." Loki said as he pushed the guild doors open.

**So what kind of tests do you think they will be put through. I probably won't update as much through the week because of homework in my spanish class.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah I got no spanish homework to do so I get to write. Around of appluse for Ms. Barbour. You know what that means. I GET TO BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER and. So without further ado.**

**Disclamier today is brought to you by Happy. **

**Happy:She doesn't own us, just choices to mess with our lives.**

**Natsu POV:**

"Loki how much further?" I asked. We had been walking for a day straight and non-stop.

"We should of been there by now. Hmmm I wonder?" Loki questioned himself.

"Who's there?" A little voice called out. That's when the bushes ahead of us moved. A little girl popped out. "Loki you know sissy doesn't like vistors." She said with a small frown. The girl was wearing a green-blue dress and dress shoes. Her hair was black and blonde.(**the reason it's not as well described is because it's natsu like he's going to know that much about fashion.)**

**"**Where's Lucy?" I asked the little girl. She turned toward me.

"You have pink hair. That's just weird. I know where Lucy is but she wants to be left alone. Leave." The little girl replyed to my question. That brat just said I have pink hair!

"First off, my hair is red. And second, I don't care if she doesn't want to see us. I, I mean we want to see her now." I told the little girl.

"Hmmm...okay follow me. Sissy will want to test you so I'll do the first test for her." The little brat ran off in the direction she came.

"Wait!" We all ran after her. It felt like we had ran for an hour but in reality it was probably about 3 minutes. We came to a sudden stop when we reached a giant crack in the earth.

"If you can make it to this side by jumping, I'll take you to sissy. No using magic of any sort either. By the way my name's Alice." Alice said

We had been thinking for half a day now and the sun was already sinking behind the tree line when, "Can you give us some sort of hint to how we can make it, Alice" Ezra asked the little girl in a strangely calm tone.

"There's an old saying. 'Somtimes the answer is a Leap of faith'. Maybe that will help."Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Didn't lucy tell me about those before. Yeah she said something like_ you need to have faith or trust in someone even if you don't know them_ or something like that. Maybe we shouldn't be afraid to jump but just jump.' With this thought in mind, I walked over to the cliff.**(No that's not quite what that means but hey it's my story so :P) **

"What are you doing? You're going to fall you flaming moron."Gray said as he looked at the cliff side.

"We should just jump."i said

"WHAT? Are you insane? Gray-sama will die." Juvia said.

"For the love of peter, Juvia just call me Gray and I agree with Juvia Natsu this is nuts." Gray retorted.

"You can join me or stay here and think till you die. Let's just jump and have some faith in Alice." And with those words, I jumped and so did everyone else. That's when I felt solid ground beneth me. And I saw Alice smiling like a mad women.

"Congrats. You solved the first test. Get some sleep now. I'll tell Sissy you guys are here. By thw way, Sissy tests are more mental and emotional,so be warned." And she vanished in a blink of an eye.

"We'll sleep and find out what's going on later. Good night." Ezra said and shut her eyes as she fell asleep.

**Lucy POV:(****quick recap:"Want to play a game?"alice said.)**

"What game?"I asked slightly scared of the grin on her face. It was filled to the brim with mischief.

"Let's play," she streched out the -ay, "Truth or Dare!" Alice said with the grin lingering on her face.

"Oh no no no no no no. Last time I played didn't end well." I said with a shudder from the merory.

"Pleaseeeee?" Alice held that -e until I agreed to play."So Truth or Dare, Miss Lucy.

Scared of what my dare would be I picked th semi-safe opion,"Truth please" .

"Is it true you have a crush on a guy in your guild and that's why your here?" She said it in a manner that makes me think she already knew the answer to what she just asked me.

"Yes that is true." I said with a bit of a monotone voice. "Truth or Dare, Alice."

"Truth" She said still grinning like she just won something.

"Is it true your the host of the dragoness of balance?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes and Sissy Lucia is the host of the dragoness of light and Sissy Adriana is the host of the dragoness of darkness." Alice said with a smile. "I love my job. The sea and me are one and the same and I feel at peace."

"Very poetic Alice." I said as I smiled at her. Some talking could be heard coming close to us. Two people I know came into view. "Aries! Loki! What are you two doing here." I ran up and hugged Aries and Loki.

"Hello Miss Lucy." Aries said rather timidly to me.

"Hey Lucy. Lucia said she had you working in here when we passed by her. Are you happy you get work here? Oh and Alice your sister will be right back. She said and I Quote 'If Alice intimidates poor Lucy while I'm gone she is leaving'." Loki told me and Alice.

"Oh yeah Truth or dare Lucy?" Alice pretty much ignored Loki and Aries.

"Truth again "

"Is the person you have a crush on a mister Natsu Dragonel" Alice asked.

"Yeah it is but I know for a fact he doesn't feel the same." I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Love is a funny thing. I'm leaving I just came to get the book in the series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titans Curse.' Bye" Alice said as she stood and ran off.

"Miss Lucy can you get me this book called 'Heroes, Gods and Monsters of the Greek Myths' by Bernard Evslin.

"And can you help me find 'The truth behind the celestial world of love' By Loki."Loki asked

"Yes I can help you find thoses books. Loki did you really write a book?" I asked when I heard the author's name. He nod and I found them their books and they left. Lucia had an odd system. Instead of stamping the book, you stamped the person with never-end ink. That way if someone took her book she knows who. As the sunset and I wondered back to the place she said I could get myself a meal 'didn't she say she was going to come back here?'

**So where was Lucia during all this? Will Natsu ever open his eyes? Am I starting to sound like the narrator from bobobo-bo bo-bobo? Yes Yes I am. please review and sorry for the wait but there might be another one because my birthday is Saturday so I probably won't write much. This is my longest chapter yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UUUUGGGGGGGG! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! thankful there is something called fairy tail soundtrack that unblocking that part of my brain...now if only it could do that for my sanity that I lost.**

**Disclaimer: Owner of Fairy tail, nope. Owner of Chuck Norris milk( Chocolate milk from the store), me. **_Italics are inside their "Dreams". __**Bold Italics are talking inside their "Dreams"**_

**Natsu POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a sweet melody of humming. For a second, I thought it was Mirajane and I had passed out at the bar. I cracked my eyes open to see a girl about my age in a silver jacket and long, blonde hair. I sat up quickly ready to attack.

She looked at me and chuckled as if me taking the defenive was amusing. "Relax young dragonslayer, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Lucia. My little sister told me about you all and I came here to see who you were to find all of you asleep but for your little friend Happy." It was just than that I took noticed to my blue cat sitting beside her munching on a fish.

"Aye you guys passed out after walking all day yesturday." Happy agreed with her. He handed her the fish bone which she threw it back into the river.

The bones sunk and she mumbled a few unreconizable words and snapped her fingers and the fish came back to life. Before I could say anything about the fish thing.

Before I could flip out over the fact that the fish just came back to life, Ezra, Gray, Juvia, And Loki all sat up, yawning and strecthing.

Ezra looked over and notice Lucia. The next minute she had a sword out ready to attack her with Juvia and Gray not far behind.

"Woah, guys calm down,"Loki called at them,"This is Lucia. Hello Lucia how are you?"

"Just peachy. Loki, you have seem to have brought more people into my peaceful sanctuary. Why?" She kind of looked pissed but to she had an amused look in her eyes. "So Loki why are they here? Are they looking for the keeper of keys and books? By the way you checked out a book you wrote yourself really. Don't you have a big enough ego as it is?"

"Yes we're looking for Lucy. And I don't have a big ego."Loki replied a big smile on his face.

"Then you can man-up and tell Aries how you feel about her." Lucia had an evil smile on her face. The smile on Loki's face vanished. Loki vanished with it.

"So what are you going to make us do?" Ezra jumped right to the point.

"I'm simply going to go inside your head and test you all." Lucia said with an oddly calm and serious look on her face.

The next thing I knew I seemed to be floating in darkness.

_I could her voices of familiar guild members. I was sitting at a booth in the back of the guild with Ezra beside me and Lucy and Gray in front of us. They seemed to be just lost in each other. _

_ "__**So Gray and I are offical now. "**__ Lucy cried and grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him into a big hug. I felt a pug in my heart and I felt anger that Gray dare touch my Lucy. Wait did I just think my Lucy. No she belonged to everyone but me. She's my nakama. I was so deep in thought that I just now notice everything went black. Now I had only one thought on my mind, What if I really did have feelings for Lucy._

**Ezra POV: (yes I'm making a Pov for everyone but Happy and Lucy in this chapter)**

_ I see the guild. Their all looking at me with disgust. I was going to yell at them when master yell "__**What are you doing here scum?"**_

_"__**What do you mean? This is my guild**__." She looked down to where her mark should have been. There was nothing there except for a big purple bruise._

_ "__**You never were part of our guild**__." A familiar voice said. When I turned around, Wally__, Shou, Millianna, and Simon standing in the doorway. All of them were sporting Fairy Tail tatoos._

_**"You almost got Natsu and three other members of our guild killed. You and Jellal should have never been our friends**__" Simon said. This is when everything went black and it put an important question in my head. What if I never found Fairy Tail?_

**Gray POV:**

_ I saw Juvia stand in the rain. She was crying over a grave. I walked over and tried to touch her arm but it went right through. He looked at the grave she was standing in front of. His eyes widened as he read his own name off of the stone. _

_ "__**I never got the chance to tell him how I felt. Why? Why did you have to take that attack for me?" **__Her knees gave out and she fell into the mud in front of my grave. I was so focused on what I just saw that I just now noticed it got dark. Now the question was, What if I do feel the same way as Juvia does for me?_

**Juvia POV:**

_That is Gray-sama's voice. I can't understand 's when the guild came into view. _

_ "__**Juvia is annoying."**__ Lucy said. I looked at her shocked but she didn't even notice me._

_**"You got that right."**__ Ezra replied as she toasted to Lucy._

_ "__**I feel bad for Gray the girl's obsessed with him" **__Natsu laughed at Gray's "Misery"_

_ "__**She's an annoying brat. She should have never have joined this guild. She's a problem"**__ Gray-sama said. I felt as though my heart was broken. What if my guild memebers, the first people that made me feel I belonged, really did feel like that? The blackness envolped me._

**Regular POV:**

"Aye, Lucia what kind of test are you putting them through?" Happy asked the blone figure next to him.

She opened her eyes and looked at the little cat next to her and replied, "The biggest'what if' in their life. I'm making them think about it and decide how they feel about it. I made a little video play with their biggest if in it. If they wake up, they pass. If not, well, I think you get the idea."

**This took forever to write. Btw I think I'll just start updating on Saturday or Sundays so look out for new chapters once a week. Please review. I want feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Extra! Extra! Next Chapter Of Dragon Sanctuary Hot Off The Press! Sitll a bit of writers block so just bare with me. BTW if I spell wrong or miss some grammar mistakes i'm sorry. I have to type this in wordpad because I don't have microsoft word. **_Italics are in their thoughts_

**Natsu POV:**

_Lucy and Gray dating. Little clips of them together kept playing in my head. I could just feel my rage buliding._

_"Gray, look! This store is having a sell!" Lucy exclamed dragging said Gray into the store. They were holding hands and blushing lightly. Gray in the middle of their time in the store started to strip. Lucy blushed heavily and laughed while handing him his clothes. I was following them, thinking for once about Lucy being something besides my nakama. I'm so stupid! How could I not see what was right in front of me. I look up at Lucy to see her laughing, smiling that smile of hers, and blushing. I sighed knowing she was happy with someone else. I would have to give her up. I'll have to be content with her just being happy at least. So I walked up to them._

_"Hey, Natsu. What are you doing here?" Lucy said with her smile still ever so present. Gray for once was being a good quiet idiot. _

_"I know I should have said this before but I'm happy for you too." I felt my heart slowly break when I said this trying not to let my true feelings show._

After I said those fourteen little words, I heard the river ,where we were camped at, running smoothly. I sat up and looked around. Ezra, Gray, and Juvia were all still knocked out. Happy fell asleep sitting next to Lucia, who had a book as big as my head in her hands.

"Look who find their way out of their mind." Lucia said to me looking up from her book for a second. "I figured I would show you way Lucy ran away."

"I'm such an IDIOT!" I scearmed and started to bang my head against a nearby tree.

"No, you are just a naive boy. There's a difference." She said as she put her book down to tend to the fire which was still going from last night. In the fire was fish, chicken, corn, etc. "I cooked food for when you people woke up. Oh and Congrats for being the first out." She handed me an empty glass. After snapping her fingers, it filled to the brim with a foamy drink of something that vaguely looked like coka-cola.

**Gray POV:**

_Juvia don't cry. Please. Everytime they, whoever they is, shows a clip. It always ends with Juvia crying and no one trying to make her feel better. Oh great another clip. It's my funeral. Everyone from the guild. Leon. Everyone I ever worked for. There all here. Everyone was taking turns, saying goodbye. It didn't shock me that Juvia was the last one left._

_"Juvia will miss you greatly, Gray-sama." Juvia sat in front of my grave and just looked up at the stars because they decided to do my funeral at the colest time of day which is night. She looks pretty the way the moon hits her blue hair. Wait, did I really just think that? Man Natsu is never going to let me live down the fact of what I'm going to do next. I walked up to Juvia and sat down beside her. I put my arms around her saying five little words, "I won't leave you, Juvia." _

I woke up to the sounds of a crackling fire and the sounds of the pink-headed moron talking. I opened my eyes open and sat up.

"Second one to find their way out of their brain is a mister Gray Fullbuster." Lucia looked in my direction as while as Natsu. He scowled at me for a minute and then as if remembering something got a evil smile on his face.

"I was first in this case ice-block head." Natsu said as he raised a piece of chicken, that was still on fire, into the air .

"First is the worse, second is the best." I replied with a smirk. I walked over to a tree and started to bang my head against.

"Let me guess. You just realized your feelings for Juvia or Lucy?" Natsu said but he hesitated when he said Lucy name.

"Juvia. How you guess?" I asked one of the dense people I know.

"Because I did the same thing when I came out for not realizing I liked Lucy." Natsu said as I continued to bang my head against the tree.

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told Natsu. Of course you didn't realize. You are a naive boy." Lucia said as she picked up a huge book.

"Why did you put it nicer when you told him?" Natsu eyed the book she had just picked up. If it had been Ezra, he would have been knocked through a tree with that book. I stepped away from the tree and walked over to pick up Juvia. Walking to the fire, I layed her down with her head in my lap and accepted the corn Natsu offered me.

After putting out the fire that was my corn, Lucia said, "Oh and Gray you might want to put on some clothes because if Juvia wakes up right now, her head on your lap, the only thing your wearing is your boxers, she might have a heartattack." Lucia said without even looking up from her book.

**Sorry for late update, Fanfiction was being a butthead. So this chapter is a little late because I was lazy this week reading other people's fanfiction. Oh and thank XximmortalmagexX because they soundtrackes on his page got me past my writer's block. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I don't know when this will be posted but hey a new chapter. Fanfiction will not let me update and I'm not the only one, so please bear with me and whoever else is having problems. I can trick it to let me update, I will. So Yeah.**

**Disclamier: Do I own any thing in this story? Yes an OC but that's it. Do I own anything? Yes, a violin, a 3.5 GPA, and a laptop. That's it.**

**Juvia POV:**

_I keep getting flashbacks from my bad times in Phantom Lord and flashbacks of all my good times in Fairy tail. Then a video comes in invaded my good times. The guild members all saying such hateful things._

_**"She's a little slut with an obsession with Gray"**__ Ezra said in one of the many video things. I feels like someone is stabbing me through the heart. Why? Why does it hurt so much? Great another video is here._

_The first thing I see is the guild. Sighing, I walk in knowing exactly what was going to happen. Lucy, Gray-sama, Natsu, and Ezra were all sitting in a booth. This time was different though. They seemed sad._

_**"I feel like a horrible person. We should have never been so mean to her."**__ Lucy said with tears streaming down her face._

_**"Your not the only one. If we just were a little nicer maybe she wouldn't have done it." **__Ezra said with a very solemn tone and face. I was starting to wonder what I had do that was so bad. But from the way they were talking, it was nothing good._

_**"Look, no one knew she was going to kill herself,"**__ my knees gave out here and I fell to the floor, __**"But she is probably happier now where ever she is."**__ I listened to the words coming out of Gray-sama's mouth. I stared at is perfect lips as if he was going to say that he was just kidding around. It never sat in silence. This is normally the time I fade away from the scene but it didn't happen. I walked over to them to try and comfort them._

_I grabbed the shoulders of the two who were sitting closes to me, Gray-sama and Lucy, and said these simple words, __**"It's not your fault I killed myself. It was my choice."**_

I can hear Gray-sama's voice coming from above me. How could his voice be coming from above me unless I was under him. Natsu's voice could be heard to the left as while as Happy's and the sound of a fire which I could feel the warmth of. I snuggled into the soft ground under me.**(She's about to recieve a big shock now isn't she?)** I heard a chuckle come from above me.

"Looks like Juvia is awake." Gray-sama said. I opened my eyes. My first thoughts was I was on Gray-sama's lap and how did I get here. I sat up quickly to see Gray-sama's smiling face. Natsu laughed at my bewilder look. "Morning sleeping beauty." Gray-sama said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"The third one out of their mind is Juvia Loxar." Lucia said. She was reading from a humongous book.

"After we bring Lucy back, we need to talk Juvia, if not sooner." Gray- sama told me.

"Ok, Gray-sama." I said and I could not help but blush a little, wondering what we were going to talk about.

"Please Juvia. Just call me Gray."

**Ezra POV:**

_If the first little clip wasn't enough, that bitch made more. It made me question who I was anymore. The guild would be as merry and happy as it always was in these clips but, the second I made myself known, they would get mad and depressed and yell at me call me names. Whore, slut, and bitch are the nicer of these names. I just feel so sleepy._

_Yeah. Another clips. The guild looked normal on the outside but when I walked in it was empty. I walked around the bar and saw a girl with white hair crying and had her back turned to me. I walked around so I could see her face. It was Mirajane._

_**"Why did everyone go to war with phantom lord? Why? WHY!" **__She screamed the last words with bitter hate. I looked to the wall that I had noticed had a big picture on it. It was all of fairy tail without me in it, smiling and laughing. That's when I realized the guild had not only changed me but I helped the guild in more ways than one. I was important and no one hates me. I walked back over to mirajane and put my hand on her trembling shoulder._

_**"Relax I won't ever leave as long as Fairy tail is my home and family. You guys made me who I am today and I made you all how you are." **_

As soon as I said that I woke up. I was laying beside Natsu who was eating a flaming piece of meat. Juvia and Gray were sitting on the other side of the fire in front of me, holding hands. Lucia was off to the side near the forest reading a huge book. I sat up a little too quickly and felt very light headed.

"Hey Ezra finally back." Natsu remarked with a grin. He handed me a piece of fish from the flames which he thankfully didn't leave the fish on fire.

"Ezra you were in there the longest."Lucia said as she put down her book. She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"I feel tired and light-headed" I told her. She walked over and felt my forehead like she was checking for a fever.

"Good you aren't warm. If you were it would not have been pretty." Lucia said as she sat down beside me.

"Why would it not have been good?" Juvia asked. She too looked worriedly at me.

"You see the spell I used was a combination of two spells. One was a eternal sleeping spell and the other a mind control spell. When I combinded the two it causes a weird reaction. This reaction is a temporary mind control of sorts which I can choose to break or you can break it with a particular emotion. Love was Natsu's and Gray's emotion, having hope in the face of hate was Juvia's, and Ezra's was realization of your importantness. If you stay in there too long you start to feel sleepy, then fatigue, and lastly you fall into a eternal sleep. But lucky you all made it out." Lucia said with a pleasant smile.

"SO YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Natsu screamed at her. He stood up and looked down at her.

"No. I never said that. If I wanted to kill you all, you would be dead." Lucia looked at all of us and I could swore that I saw something move behind her eyes. Something powerful. Something that said it should be feared. " You all should rest. I have not checked on Lucy for this entire time and last time I saw her she was almost buried in her books. Au revoir." With that a breeze picked up and she vanished.

" Do you think she can be trusted?" I asked them while staring a the spot where she had been.

"I think she can. If not, we would have already been dead." Juvia said as she snuggled into Gray.

"Plus, if Loki trusted her with Lucy, she must be trustworthy." Gray added to what Juvia had said.

" She hasn't earned my trust yet but she does have my respect." Natsu said with a frown on his face.

"Aye. She's nice. She told me stories and gave me fish." Happy said from his spotin a tree above us.

"Whoa, Happy. When did you get up there?" Natsu said with a look up with a look of wonder.

"Guys, let's go to sleep or do something peaceful. G'night." I exclaimed. I was answered with a buch of different forms of good night.

**Again sorry for the late update. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whose ready for the next chapter...well you are in this most recent chapter of Fairy tail almost made me cry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Kirara. If I did scientist would be working on making Fairy tail and Kirara real.**

**Lucy POV:**

I love this place is an understatement. Although I haven't seen Lucia in the past day, I trust that she'll be back before tomorrow, if not sooner. Oh there she is now.

"Hey Lucia. Where have you been?" I asked her as she walked out from behind a bookshelf.

"Lucy, the library is back to its original state. Thank you. And as to where I have been, I have been visiting my sister, Alice's, place." Lucia smiled at me and then looked at the bookshelves. "There's no dust either. Did you find any books you want to read?"

"More than I have time to read. And your cat Kirara is helpful." At the sound of her name, Kirara jumped up from her spot on a chair next to me. She jumped on to Lucia's shoulder and wrapped herself around Lucia's neck.

"She use to take care of the library when there was only one or two books coming in a day but then more and more came in and they just started piling up. She's only a cat you know." Lucia said as she petted the cat's head.

"I have a question. The books I borrow, do I have to barcode myself like the celestial spirits?" I asked wondering if the barcoding hurt.

"No, Lucy, you don't have to. I trust that you will return the books, yes?" Lucia asked me and walked behind me to look to see what book I was reading."Reading the Grims fairy tales."

"I read them when I was younger. There are some of my favorites in here."I told her turning the page.

"Lucy, can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Sure. What you need?" I asked as I turned around and she put her hand on my face.

"Niveis" Lucia said and I saw a white light and then I passed out.

**Natsu POV:**

I woke up to the sound of humming again. I sat up knowing it was Lucia. I saw her standing under a tree. Everyone else was already up.

"Look the brain-less zombie lives." Gray said as he looked over at me. He was holding Juvia's hand. Man he was turning into a girl.

"At least I'm not a frozen-brained idiot." I replied to him. Ezra looked at us both with her death glare. We both shut up.

"If you guys will come with me, I'll put you through your final test." Lucia said as she walked through some small bushes. We followed her through some more forest when we got to a meadow. Now if the situation that I saw before me wasn't there, I would have thought how pretty this place actually was. But in the center of the field was Lucy. She was tied up to a metal pole and she wasn't awake.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!" I screamed at Lucia as I tried to ran to her but I was stopped by a barrier.

"All I have done was put her under a spell called Niveis. Your final test is to save her and wake her up. Simple, no?" Lucia said as she looked around the field as if waiting for someone. "Oh and by the way you will have three opponents . Good luck.", and with that she vanished into the light. We all ran for her but was stopped by two golems made of earth and a two tail cat the size of Lucy living room that's tails and paws were on fire.

"Looks like there is no easy way out of this." Gray said as he started to strip off his clothing again.

"Bring it monsters." Ezra said as she summoned swords.

"Gray your clothes." Juvia said as she turned her hands into water.

"GIVE US BACK MY LUCY!" I screamed at the monsters. I even said my purposely because I don't care what I have to do, she is going to be my girl.

We charged the monsters. Gray and Juvia went for one golem while Ezra went for the other. I attacked the flaming two tail cat. She lunged at me with her sabertooth tiger-like fangs and claws. I jumped out of the way. "Fire Dragon's Iron Claw" I attacked her but she jumped over me and started flying. Yes the cat was flying, why not. "Happy" I yelled at my flying feline ace who dived down and grabbed me. The cat seemed surprised but it didn't last long before it came at me again. Happy not being as fast as me, got as tackled. I told happy to fly away right before I hit the ground. I notice it had a collar around it's neck that said _Kirara_. It also wasn't killing me and just sat there on my chest. That's when I used that thing Lucy said I had called a brain and put two and two together. The cat, Kirara, was her pet. So maybe a simple command might make it back down. The playful glint in her, since Kirara is a girl's name. eye gave me an great idea, which I will admit are rare.

"Down Kirara." was all I said and she jumped off my chest and sat down. Then she was swallowed by flames. When the flames disappeared, was a small kitten with the samr Kirara collar on it. The cat ran over to Lucy and sat down in front of her. I ran over and started to cut of the ropes.

**I will start updating on the usual date again since I can so yeah. Please review and answer the poll on my profile**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another chapter...sorry if it's a bad chapter it was done in a short amount of time. Beware OOCNESS AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer:Sorry couldn't think of anyting wity so I don't own anything.**

**Gray POV:**

Juvia and I went for the earthen golem on the left. I think I saw Natsu go for the cat and Ezra to the other golem. Juvia sent water bullets at the monster as I threw ice spears. It hit it and caused it to stagger back but nothing more. Oddly it roared at us and charged. I brought a ice shield and Juvia turned to water but it didn't matter. somehow it still hurt Juvia and broke through my ice shield and sent us both flying. Ezra was sent fling next to us.

"These things are strong." Ezra said she spit out a tooth and blood.

"These things have to have a weakness." Juvia stated. I looked at the golem we had attacked. Bits of it were gone from where we hit it. It was picking up earth from the ground and fixing itself. The one Ezra has attacked was picking up it's pieces.

"If there was a way we could keep them from fixing themselves, we could beat them easily." I said as I staggered to my feet. "So you two chop them up and I'll freeze them." Juvia and Ezra both charged at them cutting off pieces while I froze them. After I froze them, they turned back to normal earth.

"Hey guys. What are we going to do about Lucy?" Natsu asked us from where Lucy was tied up. We obviously ran over to help are mental disabled friend. Lucy was laying in front of him while a kitten sat beside him.

"What's with the kitten?" I asked.

"It was that giant cat but it can transform. So that spell Lucia said she used. what does it mean?" Natsu asked as he looked back down at the knocked out Lucy.

"She called it niveis. It sounds Latin." Ezra stated as she too looked at our knocked out friend.

"It means Snow White." Juvia said. We all looked at her with confused looks. "I learned a little Latin during my time in Phantom Lord." We all said "O" and looked at Lucy again.

"Snow white fair and pretty was put under a spell that could only be broken by true loves first kiss." Ezra spoke a summary of snow white to us. We all looked at Natsu this time.

"What!" He exclaimed after noticing us all staring.

"I think we'll leave snow white and the dragon allow for a little while, shall we?" Ezra said as she got up aand motioned us to follow. That idiot it better not hurt Lucy.

**Natsu POV:**

'Why are they leaving? Ezra said with true loves first kiss. So does that me I have to kiss her?' I asked myself as I looked down at my unrequited love. Well I would eventually. Better now than never.

"I guess I can admit I love you now even though you can't hear me. You nice, always putting up with me, and you probably hate me after I hurt you. I hope at lest we can still talk." I said my cheesy and cliche confussin to the air knowing no one would hear me. I looked back at Lucy and kissed her lightly on the lips. I sat back up and looked at her hoping for some reaction. Her eyes were open and she tackled me into a back breaking hug.

"Lucy I need my spine you know." I told her and she let go of me and sat down in front of me.

" I could never hate you Natsu. And that was the cheesiesy and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Lucy told me. Her face was fire red.

"You heard me?" I asked as I felt my face heat up. "How?"

"Well she put me and the spell and told me that I would be able to hear but not see or speak. I love you too Natsu by the way" And with that she put me into another backbreaking hug.

"Look whose all lovey dovey." A voice said... from above us? I looked up and saw three people. One was Lucia and the one to the right of her was that Alice girl. But the girl to the right I have no idea who is. They all came down and landed lightly and gracefully on the ground.

"Hello Miss Lucy, Mister Natsu, Miss Juvia, Mister Gray, and Miss Ezra." ALice told us and we looked behind us and discovered our friends.

"Do you want to tell her, Adriana?" Lucia asked this Adriana person. She had black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a black tee-shirt that said _Everyone has the right to be stupid but you are over using it!_ and black jeans. Oddly her shoes were white.

"With pleasure." Adriana said as she turned to Alice. " Alice you won't be able to call Juvia and Lucy Miss for much longer. They are probably going to be Misses." ANd with that her and Lucia burst out laughing leaving a confused Alice and Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and myself with red on our faces.

"Lucia who is she?" Ezra asked with a big smile on her face from what she just heard.

"This is my twin sister Adriana. Host of the dragoness of Darkness. Now if you will excuse us we need to talk about some things bye." With that the twins vanished.

**Wasn't that the cheesiest stuff you've ever read. Please review...I like having peoples' thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fear the dragons because if you don't...let's just say it's the fastest way to go six feet under. WARNING: MORE CUSSING THAN USUAL IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:Blah,Blah Blahbad, blah I don't own Fairy Tail. Damn it.**

**Lucy POV:**

"Where did those two go?" I asked Alice. She shrugged and walked to the pole that I had been tied to.

"I think they went to Sissy Adriana's place. Lately we've been having trouble with bandits and people like that finding a way in. They went to see if the can't find the hole they are using to get in." Alice said as she lifted the pole from the ground. It was a good six or seven feet in the ground too.

"Damn, you are strong. You could give Gildarts a ran for his money." Gray commented with a loud whistle. Alice looked back with a big smile.

"Well I do have a dragon living inside me." Alice said as she walked on. " But even we have a weakness or two."

"You guys are dragons basically. How could you have a weakness?" Ezra said as we all followed Alice into the woods. She didn't answer for a long time. We wonder through the forest and Alice finally stopped and put the pole into the ground. With a snap of fingers, the pole grew branches, leaves, and apples.

"There's a type of rare metal it's called Aconita-" Alice said than was intrupted by Juvia.

"Aconita is Wolfsbane in Latin. That's a plant." Juvia pointed out for the idiots in the group, Gray, who had Juvia on his back, and Natsu, who hadn't let me go since I woke up.

"Yes but there is a rare metal called Aconita because it tends to form under Wolfsbane. It has properties that absorb magic even a dragon's if they don't have good control over their magic like me. So yes we do have a weakness." Alice stated and went to turn but stopped. " Who's there?" She called with anger in her voice. There was some rustling all around us and a flash as something hit Alice, hard. She hit the ground with handcuffs on. "Damn it these cuffs are made of Aconita." She said as she tried to break the cuffs. "Run and don't look back, got it." She screamed at us.

We didn't need told twice. We ran for it because when a trapped dragon host tells you to run, you run.

"You can run but you can't hide, brats." One of the guys called. The voice sounded familiar. Wait, I know that voice. It's one of those guys Loki beat up while I was in the forest. I looked back and it confirmed my fears. It was he and the other guy were two of our many pursuers. Then I felt something hit me and I blacked out the last thing I remember was hearing Natsu call my name.

**Natsu POV:**

Damn it, we got captured and Lucy's unconscious. This is not good. I couldn't melt the metal because of it's magic stealing properties. Damn it Damn it DAMN IT.

"You assholes let us fucking go." Alice screamed as she tried with all her might to get free. Damn, for a little girl, she knows a lot of vulgar words.

"Shut her up already." One of the men yelled at the others. I think he was the leader because he seemed to call the shots.

"Sissys might kill you if you don't let us go." Alice told them in a calmer voice almost as if she feared her sisters seeing her like this.

"There is no might Alice." A voice said from behind us. There stood Lucia with a very pissed off look. " You have about one fucking second to let them go." She said her voice shaking in pure rage. Suddenly the flash that captured all of us hit Lucia and she too fell to the ground. She stood up jumped and put the hand cuff in front of her. She laughed and broke them like they were toothpicks. " Is that the best you got?" She said but now it sounded as if something was messing with her voice. It sounded like you should cower in fear from the speaker and if you don't she can show you your place. It's called Hell.

"Show no fear or I'll kill ever one of you." The leader called to his men. They hestitaed but did charge Lucia. She made an X with her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. When they were 10 feet from her she opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Coming from her fingers were white threads that were hooked to the men's chests. She flicked one of her fingers and a third of the men went flying to the left. She did it again but this time to the right the men went flying. She finished them all off in less than a minute.

"It only me and you now." She said with the same voice. The leader smirked and stood up from his seat on the rocks.

"It only takes two to tango." He said as he ran at her. He tried to punch her in the gut. Tried is the key word here. She caught his fist and rapid punched him in the gut with a kick that sent him flying. Lucia turned toward normal dark gray eyes were almost white with slitted pupils like a dragon's. Her face had a faint scale pattern and I know what was messing with her voice. Raw power. Power that would make the strongest S-class mages shit their pants. I thought this while she uncuffed us and calmed down Alice. Alice left and Lucia went to treat us. We were pretty weak after those handcuffs made of Aconita drained our magic.

"So this is where Lucy worked." I said as we entered the library. "Question does your dragon aspect come out when you want it to or does it just happen sometimes?" I asked the dragoness as she picked up a fox creature with a book in it's mouth.

"I can control it but my sisters can't. About a hundred years ago My dragon and I got into a big fight. I ended up winning and she learn not to mess with me." Lucia stated as she helped Ezra grow a new tooth from her fight with the golems.

"Wait. A dragon is scared of you. Why?" I said as I cradled Lucy's head. She was still knocked out from the speed guy.

"Natsu. Strength always bows to Brains in the end. And you won't find a better problem solver than me in your life time." She said as she crushed some herbs together. She mixed it with water and made Juvia, Gray, Ezra and me take a drink.

"What's that supposed to do?" Ezra asked as she yawned and sat down at one of the many tables in the library. She looked tired. So did Juvia and Gray. I felt tired to now that I think about it.

"It's a simple healing potion. It almost always knocks out the drinker though. So for now sweet dreams." Lucia said and the last thing I remember seeing was her summoning some blankets to keep us warm.

**Sorry I know this is becoming less romantic but I need to remind you all who's the boss around this story. Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOMENASAI! I had major case of writer's block on this story...But I got a new arc idea for this story...Also please vote on my poll cause I care way to much about people like you guys and girls opinion. WARNING: Suggestive theme joking and mentions but no actions...wait isn't that the whole point of fanfiction?*Tilts head like J.D. from scrubs and ponders this while you guys read***

**Lucy POV:**

We stayed in the Dragon Sanctuary, as Natsu decided to name it saying it should be called that , for another week before Ezra thought it would be best to go back home to Fairy Tail. I missed the guild so I agreed on the spot with everyone agreeing. I started wondering what Lucia would do after we left. And yet another thought on my mind was the guild and Lisanna finding out about Natsu and me. Since my friends came, Natsu and I have been sleeping in the same bed but now he held me in his sleep instead of just laying there with me and he constantly reminded me that he loved me. He's so cheesy but I love him.

"I'm going to miss this place." Natsu said as he strechted and yawned loudly. We woke up a little before sunrise. The journey back was going to be shorter because Lucia was going to open a hole for us to go through to the halls of Fairy Tail. Lucia smiled and looked to the place where the sun would raise up. She said that the sunrise was nesscary for the portal.

"If you guys everywant to come back, you'll always be welcome. As Natsu put it, this is a sanctuary." Lucia stated for us as she dug through her pocket, obviously looking for something. She got a triumphied expression on her face as she pulled out a pocket watch. It was gold and had a matching gold fob. It had something on the back but I couldn't see it in her hand. She handed it to me "If you ever need me turn the thing on the top." She explained and pointed to the turner. I looked at the back and saw a train on the back. It was beatifully made and was like the one my father had long ago. I looked at it with Natsu looking at it over my shoulder. I got distracted by a sudden light. I looked and saw Lucia beside a ripe in the air. She bowed to us and walked away.

"Let's go home, Luce." Natsu said as he messed up my hair and walked through the ripe. Gray then Ezra followed by Juvia then me walked through the ripe after Natsu. I felt like I was passing through a warm wave of light and I was blinded for a second before I could see again.

"LUCY!" I heard a cry before I could see again. We had came in to the guild and everyone was looking at us in the silent guild. Then as quiet and tranquil as it was, it exploded into noise bombading the five of us, six if you count Happy, with questions.

"ENOUGH!" Ezra called. "We are all tired and we want some sleep. We will answer questions tomorrow."

"You can crash at my place Juvia." Gray told her as all the girls of fairy hill faces fell, knowing they wouldn't get answers they wanted. I already knew Natsu would crash at my house so there was no point in telling him. The second I walked into my house I sighed in relief and fall onto fall onto my couch. Natsu sat down on my bed as I got clothes to take a quick shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Just before I put my clothes on, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Natsu, I'll be in in a minute, okay." I said as I tried to push him off. But he didn't let go.

"But Luce," He said right in my ear. "I want to play." I looked back in saw it was going to be a long night.

***snaps out of daydream* that was Horribel, why did you let me do that? By the way, I'll leave what Natsu and Lucy do all night up to your imagnation.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't think of anything creative at the moment. Sigh...I don't want to take West Test. Demitraviper knows what I'm talking about. another short chapter. SIGH. Please vote on my poll for the love of pete.**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up with the feeling of Natsu's arms around me. I cracked my eyes open and instantly regretted it. The sunlight that shined through window hit me directly in the face. I groaned from the sudden brightness and wiggled my way out of Natsu's arms. The said Natsu kept me up all night to "play" as he put it. I grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom before Natsu woke up.

"How long have you been up?" He asked because of my obviously wet hair. I looked back at him from my spot in front and laughed. His hair was sticking straight up in a mohawk.

"Get dressed and let's go before Mirajane comes to interrogate us here. Sleepy dragon." I said as I poked his forehead. He smirked and got dressed.

The second we walked into the guild we were grabbed and put on stools next to Gray, Juvia, and Ezra, who had a fish eating Happy on her lap.

"We are going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them." Mirajane stated with that glint in her eye that said tell me everything and anything. I stole a glance at Natsu and he looked like he would rather be fightng Ezra, Gildarts, and Master instead of be questioned by Mirajane. Ezra, Juvia and Gray had the same look. I felt like I was being asked were a bomb was. "Where did you go?"

"To a sanctuary." I stated simply already knowing what Mirajane's next question would be.

"And where might that sancutary be?" She asked the question I predicted. Natsu spoke up this time.

"That infomation is non-discloseable." He said. Wait did he just use a big word? I looked over in disbelief. He was grinning at the fact that he used a big word.

"I'll let it slide for now. Are any of you a couple now?" Mirajane asked the bluntly obvious question now.

"Juvia and Gray are together, along with Lucy and Natsu." Ezra answered for us.

"What happen at this place that you guys were at?" Master asked a question before Mirajane could torture us with more question.

"So bandits came in and tried to kill the person who we were with sister and after the sister was caught so were we, then the girl we were with came and kicked there asses." Gray answered this time.

"Bandits? Who were-?" Master was about to ask another question before he was cut off by a loud war cry. I looked over a the doors to the guild and saw an army of people and leading them was the guy from last time. They charged us but the guild fought back. I summoned Tartus and Loki to fight with me. I glanced over at Natsu and Gray and saw them fighting the leader. This went on until the only one left was the leader. He glanced around noticing he was the last one left and hit Natsu and Gray with a weird spell and then he vanished.

"Natsu!" I called as he fall to the ground with Gray. Juvia ran up and caught both of them with a pillow of water. I looked over at Juvia and she looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Take them back to your house, Lucy. Let them rest for a while and let's see what they remember." Master told me and I tried to pick up Natsu and Juvia tried to pick up Gray. We both failed miserablely. In the end Gajeel and Elfman helped us carry them to my house with Levy and Mirajane tagging along.

**Several hours later:**

It's been a couple of hours since Natsu and Gray passed out and they just started to stir.

"Natsu? Gray?" I called at them from their spots on my bed. Natsu opened his eyes and looked around then sat up. Gray followed his example.

"Who's Natsu? Where am I? And who are you?" Was all he said. I started to cry at that point.

**Evil Cliffhanger is Evil! I sorry for it but I am evil. MWAHAHAHAHAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok if this chapter is bad I'm truly sorry. Me and Demitraviper are working hard on a weird Vic Mignogna voiced character cross thing. I'll give you guys a sneak peak at the bottom. And I will continue this series after this arc but I need you lovey viewers help. I NEED IDEAS. Should I make an OC for one of my Oc what what what HELP ME! I have too many idea bunnies. O and the other day one of my friends who also reads fairy tail me it's Erza not Ezra but i'm not changing it for the simple fact as I don't want to.**

**Lucy POV:**

"Natsu. It's me, Lucy." I said, my voice cracking from the pain I two seconds ago, Natsu and Gray both asked Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel and myself who they were.

"Why do you keep calling me Natsu?" Natsu asked with an invisible question mark on his head. He looked over at Gray who was next to him on the bed he was sitting on. " And who's the squinty-eyed guy?" They glared at each other for a minute. I guess some things can't be forgotten.

"Lucy, what are we going to do?" Juvia asked me just sitting there almost frozen in front of Gray. She looked to be holding back tears.

"I don't know. Let me call Loki to see if he knows anything." I stated as I went through my keys.

"Why not call Crux instead?" Levy asked. She knew he was infomation spirit but it was only for other spirits.

"Crux can only tell me things about spirits not cures to amnesia." I said as I got out Loki's key. "Open gate of Leo." Loki appeared with a poof in front of us.

"WOOO, Who is that and how did he do that?" Gray asked as Natsu shook his head in agreement.

"What happened to dumb and dumber?" Loki said as he stared at the two. He looked back and saw the grave looks on mine and Juvia face. " Well, What happened?" Juvia and I took turns explaining what happened up until when I called him. "So why don't you just call Lucia. She could help."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said as I dug through my pocket to get the watch. I looked at that back and was more than a little shocked to see the train was gone and was replaced by a picture of our guild.

"The picture on the back represents where she's at. Where is she?" Loki stated and looked at the pocket watch over my shoulder and his eyes widen at the picture. We got Natsu and Gray and ran for the guild when we got there the guild was already silent. In the center of the crowd of guild members was a person with a in a black cloak. When the person turned around I noticed it was Lucia. She looked tired as if she ran here on foot.

"Lucy, answer me truthfully. Who attacked this guild?" Lucia said with a calm anger on her face. She pulled her hood off and revealed her long blonde hair. It looked different than last time. She looked older than last time. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"The same bandits who attacked the sanctuary. The leader erased Natsu's and Gray's memeories." I stated with Gray and Natsu looking around the guild like it was made of candy.

"Lucy, Juvia, Gray's and Natsu's memeories right now are going to be gone. Somebody watch the two. Juvia, Lucy, and Master come with me. We need to talk about a couple things." And with that she headed up the stairs to master's office.

**Now a sneak peak of Demitraviper's and mine's new story.**

_**Crysintia(Crys for short): So Demitraviper and I got this really cool idea. Now let me tell you...Dem what are you doing?**_

_**Demtraviper(Dem for short): Have you seen this weird portal thing in the corner of your room? *points to corner of my room***_

_**Crys: Yes. It is neccesary for the story. You first Dem.**_

_**Dem: Wait, have you tested this thing yet? It looks unstable. Quit pushing me towards it!**_

_**Crys: It'll be fine...I think.*Pushes Dem in and then follows***_

**We'll post it when we can because the computers we have a being buttheads but when it is posted it will be posted on my profile. REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating lately but I had two majors projects due and I had no extra time to work...SORRY! Oh and the story that Dem and I are writing... as soon as I put it online you should read it...DO IT. Also I have not updated because I'm working on two novels. One is called **_**My Name is Alice**_** and **_**The Girl with The Bloodstained Wings.**_

**Lucy POV:**

"Ok so have you all heard the story about myself and my two sisters. The children's tale?" Lucia asked us both. Master and I nodded and I looked over a Juvia, who shook her head no.

"This is good and bad because the story is based off us but has holes in the tale so let me start from the very beginning." She said as she summoned four nice, purple chairs she sat in one and the other three she pointed to for Juvia, Master and me to sit in. Her chair was across from ours so we were facing her.

"So is this a secret history or something similar?" Master asked as he had to hop up on his chair. He looked as if her presents in his guild, a complete stranger to him and one that lets off such a powerful aura, was to be expected.

"It's not a secret. It's just not very well known." Lucia said while toying with her hair. "Before the begin of humanity, there was only animals, plants, and dragons. The dragons existed for centurys before humans. When humans first came to be, dragons didn't know how to react to their existing with the dragons. Most dragons wanted to kill them but three dragons, Light, Dark, and Balance, convinced them to accept the humans and vice versa. They were the diplomats of the two races." Lucia told the story and talked with her hands. She looked at the fireplace in remorse and conutied. " Than a couple of dragons went missing about 200 years after their alliance. The humans were blamed and were on death row in our society. But the three dragons stopped it when they discovered the bodies of the missing dragons in the cave of a fellow dragon. He was the dragon of chaos. The three dragons got him banished but he swore revenge for the rest of his life. Over all the years, him and the dragons of light, dark, and balance have been at war. It seems he has found a new host." Lucia finished the story and closed her eyes.

"So wait that guy that erased Natsu's and Gray's memories is the dragon of chaos." I asked with a invisible question mark above my head. Lucia nodded her head slowly as if she might regret it.

"And you and the other dragons have been locked in war with him since almost the beginning." Juvia asked. She again nodded her head with a little regret.

"So why don't you just kill him?" Master asked. Lucia fell silent and just looked at the fireplace. Suddenly we heard a crash from below. Master, Juvia, and I ran down stairs to find Natsu and Gray fighting.

"For some reason I barely know you but you just make me mad." Gray said glaring at Natsu.

"I feel the same way." Natsu said and jumped at Gray. I only watched helpless like the rest of the guild.

"That is some deep-root hate they have for each other." Said a voice behind me. Lucia had come down and was now walking towards the fighting idiots. She grabbed each of them by their hair and knocked their heads together. All of fairy tail cringed at the sound of two hollow heads beating together. She sighed and rolled her eyes before saying, "I swear you guys got worse since you don't have any memory."

"So can you fix them?" I asked with hesitation. Lucia laughed.

"I still haven't found a cure to stupidity but as for their memories...," She paused looking at them again. " No. Their memories have been taken by _him_." She said him with a tone that meant we know, they don't, let's leave it that way.

"So what are we going to do?" Juvia asked with a quivering voice. I looked over and saw she was on the verge of tears.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gajeel called out the question the whole guild wanted the answer to.

"That's for me to know and you all to find out." Lucia said as she picked up the two unconscious boys. "Where do you live Lucy? You, Juvia, and Master, And I will talk there." She said as she headed to the doors. I lead the way. I walked down the road like I usual do. On the river side trying to keep my balance with a lot on my mind. The chaos dragon. What does he want with us? Is it because we are close to one of the three dragons that got him banished? Why did Lucia avoid the question of why she didn't kill him? Was she just too nice? Or was there something deeper behind all this? I stole a look at Lucia and she had a far away look on her face. There was defiantly more then meets the eyes. We finale get to my apartment and it's Master, Juvia, Lucia, and me sitting around waiting for someone to break the silence. Juvia snapped all of a sudden at Lucia.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at Lucia. Lucia looked surprised to say the least.

"How is this her fault Juvia?" I asked calmly. She didn't even look over at me.

"IF SHE AND HER SISTERS HAD JUST KILLED HIM BEFORE GRAY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS!" Juvia said as she pointed to the unconscious boys.

"You don't even know what you are talking about." Lucia said without looking up.

"I THINK I DO. YOU AND YOUR SISTERS OBVIOUSLY HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO, SO WHY DON'T YOU?" Juvia screeched this at her. At that point Lucia stood up and glared at Juvia.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO? KILL OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD AND BE NO BETTER THAN HIM!" It was Lucia's turn to yell. Juvia's face softened.

"Did you say flesh and blood?" She asked.

"YES. THE PSYCHO HUMAN HATING DRAGON IS OUR BROTHER AND THAT WHY WE NEVER KILL HIM!" Lucia cried with tears falling down her face, she looked at all of us. " Happy, now you know why we can't kill him." And with that she stormed out.

**Yeah. I finally got another thousand word chapter out. You guys need to thank this AMV I've been watching and listening to this whole time that I got this much wrote. It's called [AuN] Love like woe - Natsu x Lucy. Watch it... and read my other story and review this, my other story and the amv...DO IT NOW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some of you asked for it, So it shall come. This series will, I repeat, will have a sequel.**

**Sorry for not updating regularly like I should. You guys deserve better...I'm just nervous. I've got a tonsil remove surgery coming up and my minds only been on that. My mom, who is in school to be an MA(medical assasiant), is telling me stuff that makes me scared...She's evil. EDIT: I got my sugery Friday and feel like Shit. Capital S needed.**

_Dreams_

**Lucy POV:**

"I had a feeling it was a family tie." Master stated from his seat a chair. Lucia had just ran out.

"I didn't even think about who the dragon might have been to her and her sisters." Juvia said with a guilty look on her face.

"We should all go to bed for now and see what tomorrow brings. Good night, girls." Master said as he opened my door and departed. The two blank headed morons were asleep on the couch. Mira had brought them over after we had left the bar without them.

"Can I stay here tonight Lucy?" Juvia asked as she sat down beside the unconiscous Gray. I couldn't say no to her after all that's happen. I head to my bedroom and just sat there on my bed processing everything that had happened so far. Chaos dragon, brother to light, dark, and balance dragons, fighting for centurys. That would explain why Lucia looked so tired when I first met her. The thought of having to fight with someone you love for so long. I feel bad for Lucia and her sisters. Will Natsu and Gray ever remember Juvia, me, the guild.

"What are we going to do?" I said to myself. I fell back and without even changing into pajamas, I fell asleep.

_"Lucy." A voice called. I cringed. I reconized that voice. It sounded like the voice that blended with Lucia's when she fight with the chaos dude. I opened my eyes to a weird room of white light. When I went to sit up, it felt like I was floating. I saw Lucia standing there with a remorseful smile._

_"Lucia?" I asked. It looked like her but something was off. She seemed different._

_"No, child. My name is Lux. But Lucia nomally adressess me as the dragoness of light because I have trust issues with most humans, so we don't get on a first name bases. But I have seen the way you and your friends are and how you interact with my host, I feel I can trust you." She said with a little bit of a happier smile. When she smiled happier, I felt it get warmer. I hadn't realized I was cold until I felt warm._

_"Uh..." I hesitated asking my question. _

_"You are wondering why I'm in your dream, I presume." Lux said as she played with a strand of her white hair. That was another thing different about her and Lucia. She had snow white hair, where as Lucia had blonde hair except..._

_"So that's why Lucia's hair changed colors when she fought that guy." I remember her hair being a lighter shade of blonde when she was fighting Chaos dude. "But why was he defeated so easily if he himself is a dragon host himself." I didn't realize I was talking out loud until Lux chuckled._

_"Brother is still settling into his new host, so it is making him weak. But in do course he will be at full strength." She stated. " And Lucia could be much stronger if she let me do something to help...I dislike being accused or feeling of being weak or helpless." She said._

_"She said you feared her." I blurted out before I could help it. Lux looked at me wide eyed and then chuckled._

_"I do fear her knowledge...She is insanely smart. I admire her for her brains and logic. And sorry about earlier. My emotion got channeled into Lucia." Lux added the last part rather fast._

_"I'm sorry about Juvia. She's just..." I didn't know how to describe her right know._

_"In love and wants her love back to the man she fell for. Look, Lucia told me there is a way to their memories back. I don't know how, she didn't tell me." Lux added when she saw me about to ask_

_"Do you miss the days when you guys were a family?" I asked her without thinking. Lux looked sad and ready to answer but she stopped and looked up._

_"I guess this is good-bye. Time to wake up."_

"Lucy. Lucy." I opened my eyes to the see Natsu and Gray above me.

"Blue head said to wake you up and she said your name was Lucy." Natsu said while Gray glared at Natsu.

"I wanted to wake her up" Gray complained.

"She asked me first." Natsu replied to Gray's complaining. I stepped into the conversation before it turned into a fight.

"I'm up and that's all that matters now." I stated and sat up a little stiff from sleeping funny last night. I wonder what Lux is like when she's happy. She seemed so sad last night. I shooed the boys away, so I could take a shower and change. When I got out and went to the main room. Juvia was ther and ready to leave.

"Ready to go?" Juvia asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said whistling to the two memery-less people to follow and opened the door. My eyes were trying to get use to the bright sunlight when I heard two familiar voices in front of me.

"Hello Miss Lucy." Said a shy female voice.

"Hey Lucy!" Said a male voice I knew all to well. My eyes had gotten use to the sunlight and I saw Loki and Aries were standing in front of the river.

"Loki! Aries!" I cried running and hugging them both, Loki happily and Aries nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lucia sent us. She wants you guys to come with us." Loki said as he put an arm around Aries.

"Why?" Juvia asked before I could even open my mouth.

Aries spoke this time,"She wants to come with us because she says she's going to go get Natsu's and Gray's memories back, one way or another."


	17. Chapter 17

**I live...in a lot of pain. Sorry for not writing lately. I have been on pain killers since my surgery and they kinda of make my mind foggy. I haven't really felt like writing much because if I did, I know it would have sucked. So without further ado...Edit on the 30th: Had to go in for emergency surgery yesturday...Feel crappy **

**Lucy POV:**

"Wait, what does she mean one way or another?" Juvia asked as we jogged to keep up with Loki and Aries.

"What it sounds like." Loki answered curtly. "She's going to get their memories back."

"How?" I asked, fearing what answer Loki would say. For all we know she could just do something to make it worse.

"She's going to go and fight her brother. The memories he took should be in a jewel of some sort..." Loki cut off on the end. Lucia was at the end of the street leaning against a building wall. Juvia looked guilty as we came up to her. She looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks Loki, Aries for getting them." Lucia said as the two of them vanished. "Well are you ready for dumb and dumber to get there memories back?" She said looking from me to Juvia. She didn't seem mad either. I guess what Lux said was true. She was talking at the time.

"Lucia can I say sorry for what I said yesturday." Juvia said looking sad and guilty.

"I'm not the one to say sorry to. Lucy knows her but I guess you have not had the pleasure of meeting her." Lucia said as she took a bracelet. It was in the shape of a dragon with black onyx eyes. Lucia bit her finger and smeared her blood on the bracelet. "This is something I only recently perfected." She set the bracelet down and mutter some words under her breath. The bracelet glowed with white light which grew until a girl with white hair was sitting on the ground where the bracelet was.

"Some warning next time please." The girl said. I recognized the voice as Lux's. 'So it wasn't just a dream.' The girl stood up and looked straight at me. Her eyes were onyx black like on that of the bracelet. And I just now noticed a X scar on her face on the left side. Not to mention her outfit. It was a steam punk-old english mix. Oddly, it worked for her. "Pleasure to meet you Juvia and pleasure to see you again Lucy." Lux said with a nod of the head to each of us before she looked at the two boys.

"They are the ones who need their memories back." Lucia told Lux as she looked at the two.

"How does that work? She lives in your body, right? So how come she has a body now?" I asked looking between the two who looked very similar in facial and body features. The only real difference is the hair, eyes, and scar.

"She cloned her body for a temporary body for me to house." Lux said. I just realized she had a faint old english accent. "Now what are you doing about getting the memories? You said you had a plan."

"You have a plan?" Juvia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Myself and Lux will distract and steal the jewel and we run after that." Lucia stated.

"Wait, you aren't going to fight him?" I asked with a 'What the hell' face. Shouldn't they get rid of him?

"Sadly, no. Ancient law states that dragons can not go at war unless they have broke an ancient law...So unless he killed those two, would we be allowed to fight him right now." Lucia said with a point to the two boys.

"Hey blue-head, Who are they?" Natsu asked as he point at Lux and Lucia.

"It seems he only took personal memories, not all of them. He won't have known how to talk if he took all of them. That's good. This will be easier than I thought." Lux said with a look at the boys with a smile. With that she and Lucia started walking away.

"Hey wait for us." Juvia yelled as we ran after them. "What ancient laws? She asked after we caught up with them. They walk way too fast for us at first.

"The ancient laws are what we dragons must abide by." Lux said.

"Law one states that you are not allowed to physical harm in a fatal manner to something that is in another dragon's protect. I.E. the whole human race is under mine and my sister protection. So, he can not hurt humanity." Lucia said to go on from what Lux had said.

"Law two states that breaking a law is only punishable once and punishment may or may not be carried out by the dragon that the offence was carried out upon." Lux stated as we walked onward.

"And the rest of the laws are boring and don't need to be stated at this point and time." Lucia said with an airy tone. It was just then that i realized that something wasn't right about our environment. I looked around quickly and saw nothing but black and white.

"Umm...Lucia or Lux. Where are we?" I asked with a little bit of fear and curiosity in my voice. They both looked back.

"In a rip in the space-time." They both said nonchalantly.

"Umm...I think I heard wrong but did you say in a space-time rip?" Juvia asked as she looked back to make sure the two boys were still there. Which they were looking around in awe.

"Yeah...It's the fast way to travel with humans with us." Lux said as Lucia looked at her with a funny look.

"Don't say humans in that tone. Remember you do have a _human _host." Lucia said as she looked at Lux.

"Right,Right." Lux said and shrugged her off. I can see why they don't get along all the time.

"Look we're here." Lux said before I was blinded with a bright light before I passed out.

**Yea...I finally finish it. If you want an example of what this space time rip would be like...Go to youtube and watch time travel by Charlieissocoollike. That's where I go the idea of a rip in the space-time thing I can't remotely spell...Sorry bad author has bad grammar. Review as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amu...whoever you are...you're awesome for reviewing...I wish more people would...Just got back from volunteering since the 13th so I haven't been writing much...and been working on my other story on my page...I have been lazy and for that I am sorry for the long waits.**

**Lucy POV:**

I woke up to find myself in a forest outside a cave. The cave seemed to have this manicing aura around it. Lucia and Lux were no where in sight. Natsu, Juvia, and Gray were all beside me, still unconicous from the trip. I stood up slowly, curious to where Lux and Lucia were considering they were pretty much our leaders. I looked around a couple more times before I shook Juvia awake.

"Lucy? What happened?" She asked as she slowly sat up and looked around. She stood up slowly as if it were painfully. "And where is Lux and Lucia?"

"I don't know but we should wake up the boys. And try to survay the area for Lucia and Lux and if need be, that chaos dragon." I said bravely not feeling the part at all. I felt scared because we were alone in the woods at night with the two strong guys both memoryless and pretty stupid right now. " And we should take turns when we sleep." I was hoping that sleeping would help my mind unfog.

"Not to mention we're going to need to eat soon." I heard someone say behind me. I looked back to see Natsu and Gray sitting up with both sets of eyes on us. And they both had the same look in their eyes, hungry. I sighed as I knew it was Natsu who talked and the fact that I could hear his stomach growl made it painfully more obvious.

"There's apples in the trees." A familiar voice said from above me. Looking up, I saw Happy.

"Happy!" I called, glad to see one of the boys were still normal. He must have followed us after he got back from the quest he was doing with Wendy and Charlie. Poor Happy is in love with someone as uptight as Charlie can be, though she has mellowed a little since joining Fairy Tail. "Why didn't you speak up before?"

"I was stuck in the trees of there." He said pointing towards the cave entrance which had to trees beside it, "And there were scary noises coming out of it."That struck me as odd but before I could ask, Juvia beat me to it.

"What kind of 'scary' noises?" She asked with some suspicion. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Dark muttering and evil maniacal laughter." Happy answered after a short pause. "Though I couldn't make out any words. But..." He broke off as if scared to speak.

"But what, Happy?" I asked. That bad feeling I was having was getting worse.

"Those two girls you guys came with...They were in the cave. I heard they yelling some things like "You Crazy Bastard...You destroy the word and yourself in the process!" He said and finally went over to Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu said. Wait did he remember that? How?

"Natsu? Gray?" I called they looked at me with glassy eyes for a second and than they cleared and their eyes widen.

"Lucy/Juvia!" Natsu and Gray called as they ran over to us.

"When did you? How?" I asked as I hugged Natsu, tears on the verge of falling.

"While you guys were passed out Lux and Lucia got our memory back but they said it would be awhile before it kicked in again." Gray answered for the two of them as he held Juvia.

"But when we were about passed out, they were heading back to the cave" Natsu said as he looked at the cave as he released me from the hug. Just as he said that the mountain that the cave was on the side explode as three large shadows flew out. And I don't just mean large, I mean that they were as big as the huge mountain that they just destroyed.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu yelled as we all coughed from the dirt and dust in the air. As it cleared we could what they were. They were dragons. A white one with black eyes and a black one with white eye seemed to be allied where as the last dragon, a black dragon with glowing red eyes, seemed to be the enemy. Just than the white one called out

"Please don't make us fight brother." I realized than that it was Lux/Lucia was the white dragon, the black with white eyes was probably Adriana and the other one...He was the chaos dragon.

**Yea...New chapter finally...Please review...I need it...I don't mean to sound like a review whore but I need some reviews of what you guys thing to help guide me to a better story. As Soon as I can...I will update again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gomen for late update but this time I have a good excuse besides just being lazy...I had to read a book for my honors english class I hadn't even started...So I got about half way through and said screw it I was looking up sparknotes for it...It was a boring as hell book...I will never recommend A connecticut yankee in king arthur's court... **

**Sorry if the fight sucks...I'm not good with fights**

**Natus POV:**

Oddly enough the three dragons turned into this weird hybrid in front of our eyes after Lux or Lucia or whoever it was spoke. They looked human but they had this weird air about them. They were still in the air too...They just floated in the air.

"Why should I stop? Those humans are the reason we no longer rule the world." The chaos dude spat at the two girls. He jumped at them with a fist covered in dark matter which the girls dodged easily. "But sadly we are not allowed to fight... Nor do I want to...I'll leave you with my men to play with." He said as he faded away. Next thing I knew I was fighting against an army of men after he faded and the two girls passed out for some unknown reason. The army was soon defeated but for some of the stronger magic user. There was four of them and four of us. I cracked my knuckles and charged one of the guys in the middle.

"So the brat thinks he can win." He said as he covered his fist in fire like mine.

"Bad chose of magic to fight against me if you are a fire magic user." I said as he threw it at me. I dodged it easily and went to hit him in the face but he threw in ice spike at me. Wait he is a fire magic user right. It hit me dead on in the stomach. I felt blood run down my stomach from the ice spike which already melted. I looked up to see him holding a fireball in one hand and an ice spike in the other.

"Who said I was a fire user?" The guy said as he held up another ice spike to throw. I dodged this one knowing it was coming and looked at my friends to see if they were okay. Lucy was fighting a girl who was using spirits too from the looks of it. Juvia was finishing off the lesser of the army. The ice idiot was fighting a guy who looked remarkably similar to mine. Not only that he was throwing fireballs but had ice spike ready in the other hand. As a reward for my moment of distraction, I got an ice spike in my leg. I tried to make it melt faster with my fire but it didn't work. Fire melts ice so, what gives? I started running towards him with a _Fire dragon's iron fist_ ready but when I went to hit him, he vanished.

"Illusions are some of the greatest magic ever don't you think?" The guy called from behind me as he sent a wave of ice spikes at me. I dodged all but one which went straight through my hand. I looked over at the ice moron again and noticed he was in the same position I was but the guy using fire. I tried to think like Lucy thought me to so that I could win this battle without too much blood loss. The man just said something about illusions. I looked closly at his hand with fire...It was fake. An illusion. I couldn't beat this ice guy but I could beat his fire twin. I looked over at Gray who was dodging fireballs. I ran over and caught a fireball and ate it. Before Gray could protest, I told him.

"Look ice moron. The ice in that guys hand is fake...He's a fire mage. The guy I was fighting was an ice mage. Go deal with him." And before he could reply, I threw him at the ice guy. The second I threw Gray, I ran at the fire guy this time with a _Fire dragon's iron fist _and I finally landed a hit on one of them. He fly back in to a rock and passed out just like that. I looked over at Gray to see his guy down for the count too.

"Took you two long enough." Juvia said from behind us. She and Lucy both were standing the with Loki behind them. He had Lucia on his back while Juvia and lucy had Adriana in between them.

**EPIC TIME SKIP AND SCENE CHANGE BECAUSE I CAN! Next day at Lucy's.**

"Lucy!" I whined at my girlfriend for the umpteeth time that day. She working on her infamous novel and said she would not go to the guild until after she finished a little. She ignored me and kept writing. After the fights yesturday, Lucia and Adriana were at the guild. I wanted to see if my friends were okay. Gray and Juvia had already been here to tell us they were going to the guild and left.

"Natsu I just finished so if you would wait five seconds so I can change my clothes, we will go." Lucy told me as she got up and headed towards her room.

"You want some help?" I teased as an evil grin spread across my face but it was too late. She had already changed out of her PJs into her usual outfit. So we woke up Happy and walked to the guild. When I opened the doors to my 'home', I noticed the guild was normal again. Well as normal as this place gets. I saw Lucia and Adriana at the bar talking to Mirajane. As Lucy and I got closer, we heard they were talking about us.

"So you pretty much turned Lucy into Sleeping Beauty to get them to confuse to each other." Mirajane asked with a face of gossip on.

"Yeah. It's a shame that's what it took to get them to realize they both liked each other." Lucia laughed as she turned around to look at us. Her ageless eye bore into us as she said, "It's a shame I won't see you guys anymore." It took me a few seconds to get what she meant.

"Wait you're leaving?" I asked as Lucy looked at them with the same question in her eyes.

"Yes. I think it's for the best myself and my sister get out of your liives for a little while for your safety. But I want you guys to remember something." Lucia said as she and Adriana both stood up. She held up one hand ready to snap her fingers before she said, "Help is only a click of a pocket watch away." And she and her sister vanished in a snap of the fingers. I looked at Lucy as she looked at me after they vanished and we both just had sad smiles on our faces.

"She'll be back won't she?" Lucy said in an even saddier tone. She went to hug me but I beat her to it.

"We owe her so, yeah. she'll be back." I said as I kissed Lucy forehead, wondering when we would see our mysterious friends again.

**And that's the lame end to this horrible story. Hope you might like it. And now a preview of the even worse sequel **_**It's been a year since we have seen Lucia and New guild members have come. One shows interest in Natsu. The next day Natsu is seen making-out with her. Natsu seems to have no memory of ever being with Lucy or who she is. With the help of a pocketwatch dweller, a Dragon, and her host can they find out the new members real intentions...**_


	20. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hi...I'm back to writing DS with the sequel Return to the dragon sanctuary.I'm sorry that it has been so long...School has been killing me and it's just...UGGG...I also have some new obsessions that have been keeping me from writing fanfiction...Rping, Doctor who, Sherlock, Homestuck, normal non-fanfiction stories, and shoujo mangas...So i'm posting this not on DS to let you know that one chapter of Return to the DRagon Sanctuary is out and I'm working on the next chapter.


End file.
